The present invention relates to a power control system for generating electricity and for storing circulation energy and, more particularly, to a power control system which can maintain enough electrical energy provided to a load under low energy consumption condition.
The electricity for providing to conventional equipments (such as a lamp of public lighting) was generally electric supply. The electricity of the electric supply is mainly obtained from thermal power plants and nuclear power plants. An operation of the thermal power plant would result in air pollution, and an operation of the nuclear power plant would lead to irradiation risk. In order to achieve an objective of no pollution and no irradiation, wind energy generation and solar power generation are currently the widely-promoted solution of green energy (renewable energy). In more details, electricity generated from a wind energy generator and/or a solar power generator is stored in a battery for providing electricity to a load such as a street light at night. However, for the wind energy generation and the solar power generation, stability of degree of electricity is not good and electricity generated is low. When a quantity of electricity in the battery is not sufficient, it is necessary to connect to the electric supply to supply electrical energy to the load. Additional fuel is generally added to drive when the conventional electricity generators are operated, thus the cost and the energy consumption are high.